


A Breathtaking Scenario

by Skyeec2



Series: NSFW Prompts [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Genesis is more than a little shocked by the notion that Sephiroth has never been touched by another.





	A Breathtaking Scenario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missingwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missingwings/gifts).



> Writing this was fun.  
> The prompt for this one was "I'm gonna have to be honest with you..."  
> Enjoy

Sephiroth was hesitating by the door, arms pressed close to his chest and gaze focused on the carpeted floor a few feet from where he stood. Genesis watched him from the bed in the middle of the room, considering the young man in front of him with a patient gaze.

He’d been there for a few minutes, just waiting for Sephiroth to either join him or call this whole thing off. He was patient though, he wasn’t going to ruin this because he got annoyed and snapped.

He could wait a few minutes until Sephiroth was sure he was comfortable with what was going on, even if he ultimately decided that he wanted to leave. Despite popular belief, he could be a decent person when he wanted to be.

“Genesis,” the sound of his name broke him from his thoughts, the quiet hesitance of it making him focus on the younger immediately.

He waited a few moments, expecting Sephiroth to continue speaking. When no further words come from the other man, he decided it was safe enough to encourage the other to speak. “Yes?”

“I,” Sephiroth started, breaking off awkwardly and shifting uncomfortably where he stood. His gaze remained focused on the carpet, but Genesis could see the prominent furrow of his brow. “I have to be honest with you,” he trailed off again, hands tightening where they were gripping his arms and almost shrinking into himself.

There was a noticeable twinge in Genesis’ chest at the sight before him, Sephiroth trying to make himself as small as he could despite his solid build and over six feet of height. It took quite a bit of effort on his part to remain seated where he was, Sephiroth wouldn’t appreciate it if he crowded him while he was trying to open up to him.

He remained silent, letting Sephiroth figure out how he was going to say whatever was on his mind and build up enough confidence…

“I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Genesis’ thoughts grind to a halt at that statement, the words echoing through his head and sending warmth curling in his groin. The thought that Sephiroth had never been intimate with  _ someone _ had never crossed his mind, the younger man was too stunning to have this be his first time being intimate with someone even with his social ineptitudes.

“You haven’t?” Genesis asked, needing to have the statement confirmed by Sephiroth once again before he could process and proceed. Sephiroth nodded silently, features obscured by his long hair, and Genesis had to take a deep breath to control the sudden surge of arousal the confirmation brought him. “It’s ok,” he said once he was under control, smiling encouragingly at the man as Sephiroth hesitantly rose his gaze to meet his own. “We’ll go slow.”

“You promise?” Sephiroth asked fidgeting where he stood, his eyes flickered across the room and barely rested on Genesis’ as he addressed him. 

“Absolutely,” he assured, watching the way Sephiroth relaxed against the door. “Say the word and we’ll stop everything.”

“You won’t be disappointed if I want to stop?”

“Nope, not at all.”

“Alright,” Sephiroth said, fingers falling away from his arms as a small smile spread across his face. 

Genesis returned it easily, holding a hand out to the younger man. “You wanna come sit with me?” 

Sephiroth reached out and grasped his hand with a soft, “yes,” letting himself be tugged to join Genesis on the mattress. He kept their hands intertwined, holding Genesis’ hand tightly within his own. The grip was just on the side of being painful but Genesis didn’t bring attention to it, focusing instead on the beauty in front of him.

He leaned forward and pressed their mouths together in a chaste kiss, nothing more than the gentle pressure of his lips on Sephiroth’s. He pulled away after a second, raising his free hand to rest against Sephiroth’s cheek before pressing their mouths together again.

A soft groan filled the quiet of the room as Sephiroth pressed into both the hand cradling his cheek and Genesis’ mouth, his own hand grasping onto Genesis’ upper arm. It was obvious that Sephiroth had no idea what he was doing and was following Genesis’ lead as best as he could, slowly figuring out how best to move and how much pressure to use.

The kiss remained gently and chaste until Sephiroth himself decided to deepen it, hesitantly parting his lips and pulling Genesis’ bottom lip into his mouth in a move he hadn’t been expecting at all. Sephiroth must have gotten his hands on a piece of literature that was more suited for unsatisfied housewives that Shinra’s General, perhaps he could convince him to read from whatever it was later.

That was a train of thought to be considered at a different time though, one where Sephiroth wasn’t biting at his lip in a manner that had his cock hard in his pants within seconds. He focused back on the kiss, pressing back into Sephiroth and easily taking control of it and sliding his tongue into the warmth of the other’s mouth.

Sephiroth froze momentarily at his actions and Genesis was about to pull away and apologize but Sephiroth stopped him before he could, tightening the grip he had on him and melting under his mouth. Genesis cautiously swept his tongue over Sephiroth’s own, ready to stop at the slightest hint of stiffening from the younger but none came. Instead Sephiroth twined their tongues together in an inexperienced move, more eagerness than anything else, and pressed himself as close to Genesis’ form as he could.

Genesis flipped them then, pulling away once Sephiroth was between him and the mattress beneath them and checking to ensure that the other wasn’t unnerved by the sudden change in their position. Sephiroth’s features didn’t show any sign of unease or discontent though, no, his face was flushed and he was staring up at him with wide eyes but he wasn’t against what was happening.

He decided it was best to ask, just to be safe. “This alright?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth nodded, hand moving to shift the hair from his face. “This is good.” He proved his words by grasping the hair at his neck and pulling him down to connect their mouths together once again, taking the initiative to explore Genesis’ mouth with eager strokes of his tongue.

“Good,” Genesis said when Sephiroth pulled away from him, rubbing the pale skin of the other’s cheek with his thumb. 

That was all they did for a few minutes, exploring each other’s mouth until Sephiroth had lost all his earlier hesitance, though he didn’t have any of the finesse that came from practice and experience. He was more than eager though, which was far more appealing than any amount of skill could be.

Genesis pulled away from Sephiroth suddenly, pulling a whine of protest from the younger man which turned to a surprised squeak when he turned his attention to the skin of his neck. He nipped at the flesh softly, smile widening at the noise it caused, travelling down the column of the other’s throat.

Sephiroth’s fingers tightened in his hair, enough to be noticeable but not enough to hamper his movements. He tugged at the strands almost painfully when Genesis sealed his mouth over the flesh of his throat and alternated being sucked on the skin and laving it with his tongue. He sunk his teeth into the flesh before he pulled away, the gasp that escaped Sephiroth’s mouth was low and breathy, sending shivered down his spine once more.

He raised his face back to Sephiroth’s, taking in his deep flush and lust-blown eyes. His hair was spread out under his head, a stark contrast against the dark sheets Genesis kept on his mattress that made Sephiroth look stunning. 

He swallowed heavily, suddenly overcome by how breathtaking the other was. His hand moved down Sephiroth’s form, halting at the fabric over his cock. Sephiroth pushed into his hand with a sharp sound, cock twitching against his fingers as it strained beneath the fabric of his pants. 

Genesis pressed his mouth against Sephiroth’s in a deep kiss, fiddling with the button of his pants with dexterous fingers. It was easy to get the fabric unbuttoned, even as distracted as he was, and his hand dove into the fabric, wrapping his fingers around the other’s cock still covered by his underwear. He muffled the almost wounded noise that came from Sephiroth’s mouth with his own, pulling away with a gasp of his own.

“Good?” He asked, all-too aware of his own cock, hot and heavy in his pants. Sephiroth’s chest was heaving with his breath and his hips were making small, aborted movements into his hand, his eyes were half-lidded and hazy as they focused on him. Sephiroth was already so close and he hadn’t even touched him properly yet.

“Good,” Sephiroth answered, voice soft and breathy. His breath hitched as Genesis’ fingers dipped beneath the cloth covering his cock, hips rolling up into his hand with the most arousing sound that had ever graced Genesis’ ears. “ _ G-good _ ,” he repeated helplessly, eyes screwing shut as Genesis’ hand moved over his flesh.

“Perfect,” Genesis responded, tightening the grip of the hand Sephiroth still had within his own. “I’m going to try something,” he said, removing his hand from Sephiroth’s cock to a disappointed whine. His hand, wet from the fluid already leaking from Sephiroth’s cock, moved to rest on the band of his pants, ready for what he was planning to do. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

Sephiroth nodded in a jerky motion, teeth sinking into his bottom lip in an effort to contain the noises that were attempting to fall from his mouth. Genesis pecked him once more before moving down his body, kneeling on the floor between Sephiroth’s legs.

Sephiroth followed him, sitting up and staring at him in confusion. Genesis shot him a wicked grin from his position, reaching out and tugging at Sephiroth’s pants. “It’s a bit hard to take these off one handed,” he told the younger, watching the way Sephiroth seemed to realize that he still had a hold of his other hand. It was released quickly and Genesis shook it out before moving onto the task at hand. “You can have it back in a moment.”

He removed Sephiroth’s pants easily, getting the younger male to lift his hips for him and pull both his pants and his underwear from his legs and leaving his cock standing at attention before him. A glance up showed him that Sephiroth was watching him eagerly and didn’t have any signs of discomfort in his expression.

He offered his hand back to Sephiroth, which the other took tightly, and shuffled forward until he was positioned where he wanted to be. Sephiroth’s other hand was fisting the sheets beneath him anxiously so Genesis reached out and took it in his other hair, guiding it towards his hair. “I like having it tugged on,” he informed him with a grin, barely giving him a moment to consider his words before pulling the head of the younger’s cock into his mouth.

Sephiroth’s reaction was obvious and immediate, curling forward almost violently as a sharp sound was torn from his throat, his hand tightened in Genesis’ hair, tugging at the strands in an almost painful manner. His cock throbbed in Genesis’ mouth and all it took was a single deliberate swipe of his tongue over the head to have Sephiroth spilling into his mouth, sending spasms through the younger’s body as a broken noise that vaguely sounded like his name came from above him.

He was well versed in this so it was no problem for him to swallow the other’s cum, running his tongue over the flesh in his mouth delicately to ensure that he got it all. Sephiroth whined at his action, tugging on his hair again to pull him away from his over-sensitive flesh.

Genesis allowed himself to be moved, letting the other’s cock from his mouth and meeting Sephiroth’s stunned gaze with his own pleased expression. 

“Th-that was,” Sephiroth started, trying to get his mouth to form the words he wanted to say. His orgasm left him dizzy and the words wouldn’t form on his tongue though, leaving him to stare down at Genesis with furrowed eyes.

“Good?” Genesis prompted, lifting himself a bit so that he wasn’t straining so much to meet Sephiroth’s lust-blown eyes.

“Better,” Sephiroth said with a small shake of his head, loosening the grip he had on his hair to run his fingers through the strands.”C-can I?” He asked, gesturing hesitantly to Genesis as he spoke the words.

“There’s no need, darling,” Genesis said, moving from the floor to kneel over Sephiroth on the bed once again. Sephiroth’s expression shifted so Genesis cut him off before he could say anything. “You think I need help after those noises you made?”

Sephiroth blushed heavily at the realization at what he was saying, casting his eyes away from Genesis’ to focus somewhere off to the side.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Genesis assured him, leaning forward to peck his lips chastely. A pleased smile curled his own mouth at the soft pink colour high on Sephiroth’s cheeks and he couldn’t resist teasing the other a bit. “I love hearing how pleased I make you.”

Sephiroth didn’t respond verbally, burying his head in Genesis’ shoulder with a soft, helpless noise and leaving things like that.

Genesis chuckled at him, running his hand through the long, silver hair before him and tightening the grip he had on the other’s hand. He was content to wait there until they both recovered enough for a round two, then he could show Sephiroth just how good he was with his mouth.


End file.
